


iTunes Drabble Meme: TofuHo

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cliche, Crack, Drabbles, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ten TofuHo drabbles, each written in the length space of one song. Pre-Lucifer era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Drabble Meme: TofuHo

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...it sucks. S'all I'm saying.

**1) 4ever – The Veronicas**

“Why can’t you stay with me?” said Jinki, pouting.

Minho sighed. “I told you,” he said patiently. “I already promised Taeminnie I’d go to that club with him.”

“But I want you to stay with me tonight.” The older boy snuck thin arms around the taller one’s shoulders. “It’s the first night we’ve gotten alone in so long.”

Minho tensed as Jinki’s breath brushed against his neck.

“Don’t you want to spend it with me?” whispered Jinki enticingly.

“But I—”

Jinki pressed his body against his lover’s. “It’s not like we’re going to get a chance like this again,” he said. “Let’s make the most of it.”

Minho gulped. “...Okay.”

Jinki smiled and took Minho’s hand.

 

 

 **2) LOVE – SHINee**

Jinki blinked when he felt the weight of eyes on him. He looked up only to see the dark orbs of his very tall band mate surveying him from across the room.

“Minho?” he said, surprised. “What is it?”

Minho smiled and stood, coming forward to his leader and plopping down next to him. Jinki stared at him, obviously confused. He flinched when Minho laid his head on his shoulder.

“M-Minho?” he squeaked, eyes wide.

“Hyung,” said Minho. “I love you.”

Jinki gaped.

“Although I don’t really say it a lot,” the rapper continued. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

Jinki relaxed and smiled. “Of course I know. I love you, too, silly.”

 

 

 **3) Down – Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne**

“Come on,” Minho whispered, taking Jinki’s hand. “Shh. We can’t wake the others.”

Jinki giggled but obediently kept his mouth shut as he was pulled out of the bedroom and subsequently the apartment.

“Where are we going?” he asked in a shushed voice.

Minho only gave him a mysterious look and resumed tugging him until they had exited the building. He pocketed one hand, keeping the other entwined with Jinki’s.

“Nowhere,” he said with a small smile.

“What?”

“We can’t go anywhere.” Minho’s smile turned a bit sad. “I know we have so much to do tomorrow. But...”

Jinki looked at him curiously. “But?”

“Let’s just pretend we’re somewhere far away,” Minho said softly, drawing the leader towards him. “Just for one night.”

Okay.” Jinki smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

 

 

 **4) If You’re Not The One – Daniel Bedingfield**

“We’re not really meant to be together,” Jinki whispered sadly. “I mean...we’re not even each other’s type.”

Minho stared at him intensely. But the other looked away.

“Hyung,” he said, taking Jinki’s hand. “Hyung, look at me.”

Reluctantly, Jinki turned so he could look into those large deer orbs he loved so much.

“Does it really matter?” Minho said.

“What?”

“Does it matter if we’re not meant to be together? I don’t care; I love you anyway.”

Jinki blinked, shocked.

“I think of you every day,” Minho reiterated in a quiet voice. “There isn’t a minute that passes without me thinking about you. There isn’t a thing I do that doesn’t remind even a bit of you.”

Jinki’s eyes were huge. “R-really?” he said hesitantly.

“Really,” said Minho firmly. “I don’t want anyone else but you. You have to understand that.”

Jinki smiled and accepted the kiss Minho bestowed a second later.

 

 

 **5\. I’m Still Here –Treasure Planet OST**

Jinki leaned back against the tree, expression distant as though his mind was off in another world. People passed by without even glancing once; no one took notice of the boy under the oak tree, books spread around him.

Jinki watched them with half-lidded eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth. No one ever saw him. He was just a nobody, insignificant in the eyes of the world, invisible to those around him. He never meant anything to anyone.

And even if he didn’t want to admit it, he wished that wasn’t true.

“Hi.”

Jinki jerked up in surprise and stared at the tall, sweet-faced boy standing in front of him. The boy smiled at him, albeit a bit shyly.

“Can I sit here?” he asked. “The weather’s a bit hot, and it’s really shady here.”

Jinki gaped. This boy was talking to him! For the first time since he’d started high school, someone was actually talking to _him_. He shook his head, remembering that this guy had asked him a question.

“S-sure.”

The boy’s smile widened and he took a seat right beside Jinki. “What’s your name?” he said inquiringly.

Jinki blinked. “I’m...I’m Jinki,” he said hesitantly.

The boy grinned and held out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Jinki-shii,” he said. “I’m Minho.”

 

 

 **6\. Just Before Shock - Beast**

“You’re going to have to tell him someday, hyung,” Taemin said, sipping at his cup of milk.

“No, I’m perfectly fine with keeping quiet.”

The magnae rolled his eyes. “You’re never going to get anywhere if you don’t tell him,” he pointed out.

“I’m okay with that.”

“Hyung.”

Jinki sighed and looked at him. “Taeminnie, I prefer not having my heart broken.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t know if he’d accept either.”

“Hey, you never know until you try.”

“Then I’d like to never know. Better safe than sorry.”

Taemin shook his head in exasperation and watched darkly as Jinki got up and moved to the kitchen, probably to get away from further nagging. He looked up as someone collapsed beside him on the couch.

“Hey, Taeminnie,” said Minho, gaze fixed on Jinki who was doing his best to avoid his eyes. “Do you think I should tell hyung that I like him?”

Taemin grinned. “Why not?” he said cheerfully. “I say go for it, hyung.”

Minho glanced at him, debating for a moment then nodded and stood up. Taemin sat back against the soft cushions, preparing for the inevitable show that was Jinki-hyung’s reaction to Minho’s shocking confession.

 

 

 **7\. It’s My Life – Bon Jovi**

“I forbid you to see that boy,” Father ordered.

Minho tensed, fists curling at his sides. His gaze was trained on the floor and if he could, he would’ve blown a hole through it with the force of his glare.

“Do you hear me? I’m not letting filth like that taint my son.”

Minho bit his lip from retorting.

“I always knew there was something odd about that boy,” Father continued, voice heavy with disgust. “Nose always stuck in a book. God knows what he reads. And now he goes and defiles my child. Disgusting thing.”

Minho snapped.

“Don’t talk about Jinki like that!” he hissed, eyes colliding with his father’s. “You don’t know anything about him!”

“Watch your tongue,” Father said sharply. “I want you to stay away from him, understand?”

Minho glared. “No,” he said defiantly.

“ _What_?”

Mino took a deep breath. “I said no,” he affirmed. “I love Jinki. Nothing you say will take keep away from him.”

“I’m your _father_ ,” said the man, furious.

“No one but me has a say in what I do,” Minho snapped. “It’s my life; the only one who can decide what to do with it is me. And I choose to stay with Jinki.”

With that, he spun around and left his home in search of his frantic boyfriend, leaving a gaping Choi Yoongyum behind.

 **  
**

**8\. Romantic - SHINee**

An hour, a minute, a second, a moment.

It didn’t matter how long they had. What was important was that they spent any little time they had as best as they could.

That night, they had a minute. Minho wrapped his arms around Jinki’s waist and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Jinki smiled shyly and looked up to meet his eyes. They gazed at each other for seemingly forever.

Minho’s lips curved before he brought them forward to touch Jinki’s. The older one didn’t hesitate and pushed harder, knowing that it wasn’t often they could do something like this. Minho’s fingers stroked the back of his neck as his own clutched at Minho’s elbow.

They were forced to separate when a knock resounded at the door. Stepping back from each other, they shared one more smile and a squeeze of their hands before breaking apart completely. They left the room, ready to return to the hectic life of superstars.

A minute, used to the best of their abilities. To them, it didn’t matter if their time was short. Even a moment was precious. And more than enough to cement their relationship.

 

 

 **9\. Mazeltov – ZE:A**

“Hyung?”

Jinki glanced over his shoulder to see Minho approaching. “Yes, Minho?” he said, turning to regard their schedule again.

“Want to go on a date with me?”

Jinki started then looked at the rapper incredulously. “Did you just ask what I think you did?”

“I asked if you wanted to go out on a date with me.”

Jinki was silent for a second. “We don’t have time,” he said finally.

“How about Friday?”

“Music Bank recording and then Hello Baby.”

“Saturday?”

“Music Core and practice after that.”

“Sunday?”

“Minho,” said Jinki, exasperated.

Minho shrugged. “I’m persistent,” he said easily.

Jinki glared. Then he sighed and looked back down at the schedule. Minho managed to catch sight of a small blush tainting his cheeks.

“Sunday is fine, I guess,” Jinki muttered, refusing to look at him.

Minho smiled triumphantly.

 

 

 **10\. Everytime – Britney Spears**

Jinki tilted his head as he listened to their manager. As subtly as possible, he moved his hand underneath the table, looking until he’d found what he was looking for.

Minho jumped when a hand wrapped around his under the table. He stared at his leader, who didn’t even glance at him. Quickly he shook the hand away, nudging Jinki’s leg with his in warning.

Although there was no outward reaction, Jinki practically emitted waves of displeasure. Minho valiantly fought down the blush and tried to tune in back to whatever his manager was saying.

A second later, he lost the battle. With a poorly-hidden scowl, he reached out and grabbed Jinki’s hand.

He pretended not to notice the smirk on Jinki’s face.

 

 

 **END MEME**

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite would have to be number 9. But drabbles annoy me, tbh, -_-* because they always leave me feeling so...unsatisfied. Gah.


End file.
